Konoha Academy
by loved-less
Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha Academy, what happens when a horny and kinky Sasuke is his roommate and has taken a liking to young Naruto? SasuNaru YAOI On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Academy

A/N: Welcome!! This is my second fic! I have decided to start writing this while I write my other one, Dusk. This one won't be updated as frequently as Dusk because I want to wait a while for updates and I want to try to get these chapters longer than 1,000 words for each chapter... This chapter is 1,272 words of pure story so W00t!

**Warning:** This story is yaoi! meaning boyxboy. There will be tons of stuff M rated like language and content xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the cahracters.. But they still own me!!

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy)  
**C**hapter **O**ne:** W**elcome **T**o **T**he **A**cademy

A blond teenager was standing outside the entrance to Konoha Academy

A blond teenager was standing outside the entrance to Konoha Academy. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with blue jeans and had spiky hair that was clearly un-groomed. He eyed the sign above the door and hoped he could fit in and find new friends. His adoptive father tried everything to get his hopes up but to no avail. So he ended up dragging Naruto to school.

Naruto started having second thoughts about the transfer but then decided to go through with it. He walked through the entrance and immediately ran into someone.

"Hey brat, shouldn't you be in class?!" a busty blonde woman carrying a bottle shouted at him.

"I, uh, I'm new here" Naruto meekly replied.

"Oh, you must be Naruto! Iruka told me about you and that you'd be coming. Come to my office and I'll get you set up."

Naruto followed the blonde into her office and found out that she was the principle, Tsunade. She gave Naruto his schedule, a map of the school so he knows where to go, and his dorm number. After receiving all the necessities, Naruto left Tsunade's office and went to his second class seeing as he was late and spent quite a bit of time in Tsunade's office.

--

Naruto arrived at room 201 for his math class. As he was about to knock, the teacher saw him and motioned for him to come in. He opened the door and walked in. The teacher had black hair cut in the shape of a bowl, big fuzzy eyebrows, and wore a green spandex suit. This perplexed Naruto greatly.

'_Who the hell wears spandex suits?! Let alone a GREEN one?!_' Naruto thought.

The teacher got the class' attention and got them to quiet down.

"Class! We have a new student! This is Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto! Go take a seat by Sasuke!" The teacher was overly enthusiastic. Naruto stared at Sasuke and a small blush tinted his cheeks as he found Sasuke attractive. He thought he saw Sasuke blush a bit, but it went away quickly, so Naruto figured he imagined it.

Naruto walked to the very back where the open seat was next to the raven haired teen. The raven was wearing baggy black jeans with chains and dark blue, almost black shirt, a spiked choker, an eyebrow piercing above his left eye, and had both ears pierced twice, one lobe and one cartilage.

"Hi. I'm Naruto" Naruto whispered while leaning over to the raven.

"Hn" was the only response the blond got from him.

Naruto leaned back over to his seat and stared at the board. The teacher was writing some equations on the board for the class to complete. Naruto had already covered these before and finished really fast. He turned it in and decided to take a nice nap. He laid his head down on the wooden desk and tried to take a nice nap, but was interrupted when something was flicked at his head. He lifted his head to see a piece of paper on his desk and he unwrapped it.

'_Hey Naruto, what's the answer to the last problem?_

_Kiba_'

He looked around the room to see a boy wearing a fur hoodie and a dog on top of his head. He wrote the answer down and threw it back when the teacher wasn't looking. Kiba mouthed 'thanks' and turned back to his work.

Not long the bell rang, and Sasuke was the first one out the door.

--

Naruto had been through a long first day of school. He had almost every class with Sasuke and couldn't help but stare at him a couple times throughout the day. Naruto had also made some new friends and ate lunch with them. He was now on his way to his dorm room. He opened the door and saw two beds.

"Two beds? You mean I gotta share with someone else?" Naruto whined.

Just then, the door opened behind Naruto. He turned around to see the raven haired teen walk into the dorm.

"Hey Sasuke! Looks like we're roommates!" Naruto said with a giant grin.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto shouted, fuming at what Sasuke called him.

"I said, 'dobe' " Sasuke restated for him. This sent Naruto over the edge and tackled Sasuke.

The teens ended up rolling around the ground trying to beat the other. Finally, Sasuke ended up straddling Naruto in what seemed to be a compromising position and went to pin Naruto's hands above his head and accidentally ground down into Naruto. This caused the blond to groan, and Sasuke to wonder what else he could get away with. He ground down experimentally into Naruto, and received another groan from the blond.

Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear.

"So, you like that? Dobe?" Sasuke said huskily. He was so close to Naruto, he could feel Sasuke's breath on his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine, causing a moan to escape from the blonde's mouth. Sasuke traced the outer shell of Naruto's ear with his tongue while continuously grinding down on Naruto, causing a series of moans, groans, and whimpers to escape from Naruto. It wasn't long after the start of this before Naruto's breath started halting and he was panting heavily. Sasuke knew what this meant and decided just one more and he'd be done. He ground down into Naruto harder than the previous and Naruto moaned loudly and his breathing started to calm down. Sasuke got up of him, leaving him on the floor while he started to leave the room.

"That was fun. We'll have to do that again sometime soon. Oh, and, welcome to the academy" Sasuke said with a smirk before leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving Naruto panting on the floor all alone.

'Did he just dry fuck me!?' Naruto shouted in his mind. He got up and decided to unpack his belongings, while Sasuke's last words replayed in his mind. 'We'll have to do that again sometime soon'. Naruto was trying to figure out what Sasuke would do to him the next time they saw each other.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and went back to unpacking. The last thing unpacked was Naruto's most valuable possession. He held up a medium sized fox plushie. The fox had not one tail, but nine. Naruto had had it for as long as he could remember and it always helped him through the tough times. He stripped the bed of its plain white sheets and put on his own sheets which were derived from a color combination of orange and black. After making his bed, Naruto set the fox on top of his pillow and went to put the suitcase he came with, away in the closet. It was then that Naruto realized he was still sticky and decided to take a nice hot shower. He grabbed his needed materials: soap, shampoo, toothbrush, and the works. He grabbed a towel and walked off to the showers to get himself clean and into some brand new pajamas Naruto's adoptive father, Umino Iruka, bought him for the dorm.

Naruto was so wiped out that after the shower and getting into his new fox pajamas, he fell asleep almost right after he laid his head down on the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day, and a brand new chance to make friends.

* * *

Andy: Woo!! The first chapter has been updated! please review and tell me any requests you have for this story or any questions or how awesome it is or how horrible it is... Don't hesistate to critique!  
Sasuke: Hn. What makes you think they'll read _this_ story when they barely read the other one?  
Andy: But!! -.-' -starts brooding again-  
Naruto: W00!! Time for cheering up!!  
Sasuke and naruto: -drags Andy to a secret room where noises are heard-


	2. Chapter 2: Long Morning

A/N:

Andy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! TODAY I TURN 15!! HOORAY!!  
Naruto: -glomps Andy- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
Sasuke: -walks over to Andy and gropes his ass- Happy Birthday.. -smirk-  
Andy: -.-' any reason why you're groping my ass Sasuke?  
Sasuke: cuz its mine.. and your birthday present involves it..  
Andy and Naruto: O.o  
Andy: ANYWAYS! I hope you all love this second chapter!! I'm trying to make it be at least a week before I update. Read and Review! -throws cookies to everyone-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything. Though if Kishimoto wanted to give at least Naruto and Sasuke to be for my birthday! I'd have no problem with that! xD

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy)  
**C**hapter **T**wo:** L**ong **M**orning

Naruto awoke to the sound of his dorm room opening. He cracked open his eyelids to see a shadow walking in the door. Turning his head to look at the clock, he noticed it read '1:12am'. He lifted his head trying to get a better view of the person who entered the room only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Go back to sleep." The voice was cold, smooth, and Naruto knew who it belonged to, even after only being at the school for a day. He replied with a grunt and lay his head back down on his pillow unwary to the watchful eyes belonging to the other male. They were watching as Naruto slept.

'_So innocent. I'll take care of that in no time_' Sasuke thought with a smirk growing on his face. He relieved his body of his clothes, short of his boxers, and climbed into the bed on the other side of the room, falling asleep only minutes after getting in.

--HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME--

The alarm clock was buzzing loudly for all to hear. It shone brightly, reading '10:48am'. A hand rises from beneath a comforter and hits the button on the top to turn it off. The comforter slowly rises up and gets pushed off as the blond got up out of bed. His body turns so that his feet fall flat onto the ground. He stands up onto the tip of his toes and stretches upwards, grabbing nothing as his arms stretch up above his head.

"Nnyarg! Hmm, I'm hungry" Naruto stated after finishing stretching. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and the one underneath it, pulling out the clothes he chose to wear. He put on a dark orange T-shirt and a pair of black jeans after switching into a pair of orange boxers. After getting dresses, Naruto grabbed his wallet and his backpack and head out. But not without a glance at Sasuke. He saw the comforter on Sasuke's bed slightly falling off and he noticed Sasuke's chest was bare. He took into account Sasuke's pale skin and the well defined muscles he owned. He had a hint of a six-pack of abs and a very well defined chest.

'_Hm. He looks pretty hot_' Naruto thought with a smirk. He forced his eyes from staring at the raven and exited the room, draping his backpack over his left shoulder and using his right hand to put his wallet into his right front pocket. He started towards the exit to the building so he could work his way to the cafeteria, where he would eat lunch and from there, head off to class.

--HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME--

Sasuke opened his eyes fully after hearing the door to the dorm close. He awoke earlier, feeling the staring from Naruto's eyes.

"So, staring at me, eh? Soon I'll make it so you can only see white stars in your eyes" Sasuke stated with a growing smirk. He had felt attracted to the blond the second he saw him the day before, walking into class, looking up at him, blushing like the little uke he'd make; ever since, Sasuke knew he wanted Naruto, and he wanted him now. Sasuke got out of bed and began getting ready for a new day, a new chance to make Naruto his.

--HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANDY--

Naruto grabbed a hold of the knob on the door and pushed inwards. The door wouldn't budge. He tried the maneuver again, and the door still didn't move.

"Why won't this fucking door open?" Naruto said forcefully, trying to open the door again. He started pushing, and walking while pushing, running into the door, but nothing worked. Kiba noticed Naruto struggling with the door and decided to go over and help.

"Naruto" Kiba said while putting his hand over Naruto's, "it says 'Pull'. Meaning you pull it to you, not push it away from you." Kiba demonstrated by pulling the door open, and retracting his hand from Naruto's. Needless to say, Naruto was very embarrassed, especially after noticing the small sign above the handle clearly saying 'Pull'.

"Hehe, thanks Kiba" Naruto nervously said while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"No problem squirt" Kiba then walked past Naruto and into the room, taking his seat in the front of the room close to the windows on the side. Naruto walked in, noticing all of the tables were fully occupied except for one which had only one other person sitting at it. He walked towards the back of the room where the only unoccupied table was, taking a seat next to the left another male.

"Good morning. I was thinking you'd be late, even with that alarm clock of yours." Naruto heard the man next to him say.

"I was eating breakfast, Sasuke." Naruto was trying not to stare at the raven next to him and hoped he could resist his attraction to him. Just then, the doors opened to reveal a silver-haired man walking in while reading a pornographic book.

"Hello all, I'm here, do whatever you want. I don't care" he said as he took his seat behind the desk. Naruto decided to take this time to double check his homework and make sure it was all correct.

When he opened his textbook he felt a hand on his right thigh and he knew it wasn't his, which only left…

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm groping you" Sasuke said with a smirk. Slowly, Sasuke's left hand started roaming closer and closer until they found what he was looking for, and they rested in between Naruto's thighs, and on top of his crotch. Naruto twitched at feeling Sasuke's hand on him like that, but honestly, he liked it. He craved the warmth radiating from Sasuke's hand, and he couldn't help but let out a small moan when Sasuke's hand settled.

Sasuke began smirking as he picked up a pencil and started writing on a piece of paper, correcting some of his homework problems. Meanwhile, Sasuke's left hand began moving up and down, stroking Naruto through the denim fabric of Naruto's jeans. Naruto's right hand stopped writing for a second; taking in the pleasure he was beginning to feel. Sasuke just continued writing and smirking, all then while jerking Naruto off under the table. Naruto's breathe hitched and began coming out in ragged breathes. He put his pencil down and put his forehead on the table, unable to keep it up from the pleasure and friction he was getting from Sasuke's hand. He began quietly moaning, so not to alert anyone to what was going on. Sasuke could feel Naruto begin to tremble and shake and decided to finish it up. He quickened the speed of his strokes and not long after, Naruto took in a sharp intake of air, which signaled Sasuke, that his job was done.

"Why Naruto, are you _that_ happy to see me?" Sasuke picked up his hand and resumed his homework while a smirk was painted on his face. Naruto regained his breathing and decided to act as if he had taken a small nap, pretending to wake up, he continued his own homework.

'_Today's going to be a _long_ day_' Naruto thought.

--HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME--

* * *

Andy: I hope you liked it!! I also hope you like the fact I used the birthday song as my breaks... xD Thanks to my friend Anna for that! XD Please leave reviews, as it is apparent that people like this story better than the other one! But stil read and review the other one.. XD  
Naruto: Please? For his birthday? -big chibi eyes-  
Andy: AAWWW!! SO CYUUUTE!!  
Sasuke: -rolls his eyes and drags Naru-chan and Andy-kun to a seperate room- Time for your birthday present Andy-kun! -smirking-


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Dies

A/N: GASP! People love my story! I have almost 1200 hits on this story, and yet, only 27 reviews, 13 favs, and 32 alerts... Something seems off here... REVIEW PEOPLES!! And if someone wishes to beta for me or anything, just contact me.. None of my stories are beta'd.. Except for my friend Anna, but she only gets snippets of the story... OMG I saw Dark Knight and it was amazing! Heath Ledger was outstanding as the Joker!! GO SEE IT! XD On with the story!

**Diclaimer:** Still don't own it...

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy)  
**C**hapter **T**hree:** N**aruto **D**ies

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

'_Ugh. There goes that annoying beeping noise again. I need a different alarm clock. Maybe one of those new ones you can put your iPod in and it wakes you up to a song rather than an annoying beeping noise. Urgh, I don't want to get up_' Naruto thought as he turned onto his right side, lifted his left arm and slammed it down on the snooze button atop the alarm clock. Why he had to wake up at 7 o'clock in the morning on his B days he never knew. On A days his first class didn't start until 11:30am. He rolled back over to lie on his left side and fell back asleep. At least until the alarm clock would wake him up in another five minutes.

x**SasuNaru**x**SasuNaru**x

'_Grr! If that fucking beeping noise doesn't stop soon, I'm going to throw it out the window and into the fucking street!_' Sasuke was not a morning person, especially at 7 o'clock in the morning and his friend was making his appearance in his boxers.

"Finally the beeping stopped!" Sasuke mumbled while hiding his head underneath the comforter on his bed. He tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but it was inevitable; Sasuke was awake, and there was hell to pay. He picked himself out of bed and walked over to Naruto's alarm clock. Hitting the button to turn off the snooze and prevent it from going off in five minutes, he turned to where Naruto was laying on his side. He smirked as he got onto the bed as light-footed as possible and hovered over the sleeping blond.

"Hm. I wonder how I should punish the dobe" Sasuke mumbled to himself, while thinking of a plan. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head as he formulated a plan. He crawled up to Naruto's ear and whispered, purposely making sure his breath ghosted over the outer shell.

"Unn, Na... Naru-chan! Oohh" Sasuke began moaning in his ear which caused Naruto to moan and turn so he was facing upwards. Sasuke only smirked at how well his plan was going. He removed the sheets from Naruto to reveal a sleeping body. Naruto slept topless and in his black pajama bottoms that had orange foxes on them. He ran his hands over Naruto's chiseled chest, occasionally passing them by pert nipples forcing Naruto's breath to hitch each time. He dragged his right hand over to Naruto's left nipple and began rubbing and occasionally pinching it, while he licked and bit the other. Meanwhile, his left hand began traveling south. He dipped his index finger into the waistband of Naruto's pajama bottoms and slowly began to pull it down. When they were resting at Naruto's ankles he decided to stop his teasing and get on with the plan.

He dug his fingers into the waistband of Naruto's boxers, licked his lips, and pulled them down, thus freeing Naruto's weeping erection. As he moved down to meet it, he felt his pants tighten dramatically at seeing the sight he wanted to see since he first met the boy: a blond tuft of hair, right above a weeping erection caused by him, and from the hair, a small trail connecting to underneath the blond's navel. He dipped a tongue into the navel, hearing the blond gasp at this only made him harder. He traveled south and stared at the blond's cock which appeared to be staring back at him. He brought his lips to the tip of Naruto's erection and bean swirling his tongue over the tip, and dragging it across the slit, tasting the bead of pre-cum at the top. Not long, he began to engulf Naruto's, what appeared to be aching, manhood, inch-by-inch. Slowly, he began bobbing up and down, dragging and swirling his tongue from base to tip each time.

He couldn't take it anymore; he paused his ministrations on the sleeping blond and freed his own arousal. Slowly, he began pumping his own while licking Naruto's erection. He was surprised the blond was still asleep. Once he felt comfortable enough with his own arousal, he went back to work on Naruto's, bobbing his head and taking as much as the blond as possible. Finally, he forced his gag reflex down and completely engulfed Naruto to the hilt, taking all of him in and began to make his throat act as if it were trying to swallow him.

"Ngh" Naruto began stirring and, with fluttering eyes, woke up. He was having such a good, pleasure-filled dream, and he just HAD to wake up. But now he was assaulted from pleasure originating in his nether regions. He mustered his strength to lift his head, look down and see Sasuke's head bobbing up and down on a throbbing erection which belonged to Naruto. He moaned at the gorgeous sight and let his head fall back onto the pillow with an audible 'thud'.

Sasuke looked up from his position on Naruto and saw a blond head falling onto a pillow. He smirked against Naruto's dripping arousal, before taking him back in. He felt the warmth previously pooling in his stomach feeling like it was about to explode. It wasn't long before he came violently on the sheets. He moaned around Naruto's cock; the vibrations driving Naruto crazy. Sasuke felt Naruto beginning to tense up and he lifted his head off of him, a shining strand saliva connecting his mouth to Naruto's cock.

Naruto whined and whimpered at the feeling that left him. He lifted his head and saw Sasuke leaving his spot on the bed and walking over to the armoire on the other side of the room. He felt neglected, and achingly hard. He moved a hand to grab his arousal, but was soon pelted from the side with a shirt.

"Oh no dobe. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You can only cum for me" Sasuke said with a smirk as he was getting dressed for the day.

"Urgh, Sasuke please?" Naruto whined.

"I said 'no' dobe. Now get dressed or you'll be late."

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that Sasuke was right. Rushing out of bed, Naruto got dressed frantically and got ready for class.

x**SasuNaru**x**SasuNaru**x

Naruto was finishing some homework he missed the previous night during Kakashi's class when he decided he couldn't take it anymore. His erection was still there from Sasuke's playing earlier that morning. He decided to get rid of it, slowly moving his hands to feel himself through the denim fabric, when the male next to him slapped his hand before he could get to it.

"I thought I said 'no' Naru-chan." Sasuke murmured to the blond. Naruto groaned.

"This is painful. I won't be able to cum unless you say so is that right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct. And I'm not letting you cum until at least tomorrow. Too bad I have every class you do to ensure that happens" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

'_Ugh. I don't know if I can take this torture for very much longer._' Naruto groaned when Sasuke touched his leg, causing sensations to pulsate through his body and Sasuke to smirk. Sasuke removed his hand as quickly as it arrived, causing Naruto to groan.

'_I'm going to die by the end of today!_' Naruto was going to be tortured throughout the rest of the day, and he knew it.

Meanwhile, in the front of the room, a very horny and perverted male was watching the on goings of the raven and blond above his book, and enjoying the sight. He hoped soon he could get to his brunet soon and have some fun of his own. Oh yes, he would certainly keep an eye on these two boys, mainly on the raven to get some ideas of his own for his scarred uke. Kakashi began grinning through his mask, hidden by the book.

* * *

Andy: Review! Please? Hopefully I'm getting better at my writing, and hopefully you readers are telling others about my stories! xD I'm going to start adding plot to this story soon(and adding less and less a/n's xD), Sasuke is just getting Naruto to be his, and then the real fun begins! xD  
Naruto: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Plan

**A/N:**

**Andy:** I can't believe it took me this long to write such a crappy chapter!! I'm so sorry, lately I've been feeling kinda depressed and haven't been writing at all... It wasn't until like, a day after I psoted my question to all you lovely readers that I started writing...  
**Naruto:** Special thanks to freexflyer for verbally kicking me in the ass and getting me to start writing the chapter! This one's dedicated to you!! -runs over to Andy and starts hanging on him-  
**Sasuke:** -grabs Naruto and pulls him away-  
**Naruto: **Umm.. Sasuke?  
**Sasuke:** -molests Naruto- _**MINE**_!  
**Andy:** O.o -backs away slowly- Anywho! I have introduced some new characters!! And the plotline thickens!! Mwahahahahahahaha -hack- -coughs violently- I'm Okay! -coughs-  
**Sasuke:** -throws a rock at Andy's head-  
**Andy:** O.O -starts crying- EVERYBODY HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**Disclaimer:**

**Deidara:** -randomly walks in- Andy's crying and being depressed again, so I'm doing the disclaimer, un! Andy does not own 'Naruto' and will never own it, un... So sad, un...

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy)  
**C**hapter **F**our:** S**asuke's **P**lan

It was sixth period and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had one class left after this and he was on the edge of insanity. Any time he tried to rid himself of his problem he would always be swatted away by a pale hand next to him. But now, it was sixth period and Sasuke was sitting at the other side of the room as the teacher assigned him that seat since, apparently, a week ago. They were currently working on an in-class assignment given at the beginning of class and Naruto took this to be the perfect opportunity to rid his problem. He got out of his seat and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?" the scarred asked as he lifted an eyebrow at the blond.

"Hey, uh, can I go to the bathroom please?" Naruto stuttered. The teacher gave him a suspicious look before handing him the bathroom pass.

"Hehe, thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he walked out the door and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself, knowing Sasuke couldn't stop him. He smirked as he exited the room and headed down the third floor hallway to the bathroom.

_**ZoMgItScHaPtErFoUr!**_

Sasuke knew what Naruto was up to the second he saw him get up. It was confirmed when he overheard him ask Iruka-sensei to go to the bathroom and he pulled out his cell phone, hiding it underneath the desk. He began sending a text.

_Naruto's going to the bathroom. Third floor, just left room 305... Closest possible, report_

He sent it to majority of his phonebook in hope of someone being ridiculously close and stopping him, otherwise his plan will have been for naught. He flipped open his phone to look at the incoming text.

_I'm nearby; I'll report and keep him from doing anything_

Sasuke smirked as he realized his plan just might work after all and continued with his class work.

**_ZoMgItScHaPtErFoUr!_**

Naruto pushed open the boys' bathroom door and rushed in. He was hard, horny, and eager. He quickly ducked his head down to peek under the stalls and make sure he was all alone in the bathroom. Conveniently he was alone, and it was nice and quiet. He sat on top of the counter where the sinks were and was about to undo his belt when he saw the door open. A blond head poked its way through the door and into the bathroom.

"Aah, Naru-chan I presume?" the blond asked. He had part of his hair up in a high ponytail with the rest flowing down and some covering his left eye.

"Um, yes?" Naruto skeptically replied.

"I've been sent by Sasuke to stop you, un." The other blond said matter-of-factly. Naruto groaned and got off the counter.

"I guess I have no choice. Fine, whatever, but who are you?" Naruto asked as he sulked.

"The name's Deidara! But you can call me Dei-chan, un" he said as he smirked.

"Yea, yea. Whatever, 'Dei-chan' I'm going back to class" Naruto grumbled as he exited the bathroom and waked back to his classroom.

**_ZoMgItScHaPtErFoUr!_**

The door opened and Naruto walked back in, heading for Iruka's desk. Handing him the pass he turned around and began for his seat. Naruto saw Sasuke and shot him a death glare which obviously said 'I'm going to kill you'. Sasuke only smirked and chuckled as he realized someone was able to stop Naruto.

Naruto took his seat and began on his work. He didn't realize his left hand was drifting to his inner thigh until he felt someone to his left slap it away. He picked up his head and looked to his left. All he saw as the back of a guy's head as he was leaned over his paper with his back turned a little towards Naruto. He had a full head of red hair. Naruto looked the man over and he realized he was wearing the same thing as that other guy.

'_What was his name again?_' Naruto's brows furrowed.

'_Oh yea! Deidara!_' This man too was wearing a black cloak with scattered red clouds on it.

'_Must be some cult or something._' Naruto decided not to give it another thought and continued his work in silence.

Once again his left hand began drifting to his inner thigh but was slapped away, this time even harder. He picked up his head to find a note next to him

_Each time you try, I've been instructed to use more and more force._

_Sasori_

His brows furrowed as he came to the conclusion that Sasuke really was a bastard and deserves to be punished.

**_ZoMgItScHaPtErFoUr!_**

The bell finally rang and Naruto's left hand was seriously hurting and throbbing. It wasn't his fault his hand had a mind of its own! And it was all Sasuke's fault too! He grabbed his things and hurriedly left the room. Unfortunately, Sasuke caught up and was walking by his side to the next class.

"You're a bastard, Sasuke-teme. You know that?"

"Why, what ever do you mean, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean! Getting Deidara and Sasori to stop me! I'm going to get you back for this, Sasuke!" he whispered loudly at the raven walked next to him. Soon they arrived at their next class and Naruto knew he was in for it; Sasuke once again sat next to him in this class.

**_ZoMgItScHaPtErFoUr!_**

Sasuke sat to the right of Naruto. Naruto kept shooting glares at the raven next to him to show he was ticked. It was about 10 minutes after class started that he noticed there were a bunch of people wearing the same cloak he previously saw Sasori and Deidara wearing. After glancing over the crowd he noticed Deidara and Sasori sitting dangerously close to each other.

'_I wonder if anything's going on with them._' Naruto wondered.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand graze his inner right thigh. He let out a soft moan which only fed Sasuke's smirk. He quickly slapped Sasuke's hand away as he knew what Sasuke was trying to do to him. Sasuke was trying to torture him, and it was working. He continued to glance over his classmates when he spotted a couple people he'd never seen before. Unfortunately he could only see the back of them. One of them had partially spiked black hair with white streaks in it and was wearing a black slim-fit t-shirt. The other had a hat on and dark blond dreadlocks while wearing a red shirt that seemed three sizes too big for them. The two were whispering back and forth. Naruto tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"It's almost like they're speaking a completely different language!" Naruto whispered to himself, but Sasuke heard him as well.

"Who?" he asked.

"The pair over there" Naruto pointed with his right hand to the two that were sitting two rows in front of them.

"Hm" was all the response Naruto got before Sasuke's 'wandering' hand found it's way back in Naruto's lap and started groping him.

"Sasukeeeeeee" Naruto quietly whined.

"Relax, Dobe. You've been a semi-good boy and the day's almost over" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's breathe on the outer shell of his ear.

All Sasuke did was chuckle and retract his hand.

'_Oh yes... Soon my plan shall come to fruition and Naruto will be mine._'

* * *

**Andy:** -still crying-  
**Deidara: **-walks over and picks up Andy bridal style- Read and review for poor Andy-chan here, un!  
**Naruto:** O.o When did he get here?!  
**Sasuke:** Before the chapter started.. Weren't you paying attention, Dobe?  
**Naruto: **How can I pay attention when you're molesting me?!  
**Andy: **Dei-chan? -still crying-  
**Deidara: **Yes, we'll leave them to have their lover's spat, un. Read and review for poor Andy-chan, un!


	5. Chapter 5: Exposition Publique

**A/N:**

**Andy:** Hooray! Chapter five! Even though it's pretty much filler to make sure you guys get a chapter as often as possible... . BUT OTAKON WAS AMAZING!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR OTAKON 2009!! xD  
**Naruto:** Chyea! I can't believe you finally brought chapter five out!! -runs over and hugs Andy- THANK YOUUU!!  
**Sasuke:** ... MINE!! -steals naruto and carrys him to another room after cutting Andy's while he's distracted-  
**Andy:** Okayy... Well we can still have fun without- holy crap my arm is bleeding! -shifty eyes- -licks it- NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!! SO YUMMY!!

**Disclaimer:  
Deidara:** Well Sasuke and Naruto are out smexing it up, un. And Andy is too busy being himself and tasting blood and hurting himself, un..  
**Andy:** -biting himself and licking my arm- Soooo good!!  
**Deidara:** Anyways, Andy doesn't own naruto except for merchandise, un..

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy-kun)  
**C**hapter **F**ive:** E**xposition **P**ublique

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the hallway after exiting their last class. Naruto was talking to Sasuke and vividly using his hands as if some way to further show what he was talking about. Sasuke was just ignoring him as he was making sure his plan was going perfectly.

"... and then I was all, 'That's so freaking amazing!' and she started-"

"Dobe" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto was beginning to annoy him.

"Grr! Stupid teme" Naruto mumbled to himself as they walked through the double doors which led outside. They could see everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves as the school day finally finished.

"Hey Sasuke, who is that over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed an index finger to a couple sitting on the grass and were kissing deeply and from what it looked like, very passionately. Sasuke took a closer look at the couple and came to realize it was a couple he knew.

"Oh that's just Deidara and Sasori" Sasuke said matter-of-fatly.

"Oh okay" the blond nodded, "wait what!? Deidara and Sasori!?" He looked at the couple again to see both wearing the black cloaks and a head of red hair was on top of a blond's. Sasori was lying on top of Deidara, capturing his lips passionately. Naruto could feel his pants tighten even more than they were earlier as he watched the couple.

"Um... Sasuke I have to go... Do something... I'll see ya later." Naruto turned around to leave but was stopped as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his chest as he grabbed Naruto's other wrist as well.

"And where do you think your going, Dobe?" Sasuke purred as he leaned in to speak right by the blond's ear. He licked the outer shell and began sucking and nibbling on Naruto's ear lobe.

"Mm... I... Was going... To go..." the blond started.

"Go where? To take care of this?" Sasuke seductively asked as he cupped Naruto's erection through his jeans. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hands groping him through his jeans.

"S'suke" Naruto whispered. Naruto felt like he was going to explode soon from all the torturing Sasuke did to him that day and it wasn't helping that Sasuke now had him in his hand.

"You're not going anywhere" Sasuke smirked as he brought his hands behind Naruto pushed them into the back of Naruto's jeans, grabbing two handfuls of Naruto's rear.

"Mine... You're not allowed to touch yourself in any way unless I say so... Got it?" Sasuke whispered harshly in Naruto's ear.

"Ngh..." Naruto was unable to form coherent words so all he could do was nod vigorously.

"Now... Let's go see if I can fix that... Problem of yours." And with one last squeeze of Naruto's rear and a smirk, he detached himself from Naruto, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him towards their dorm building.

**SMUT-SMUT-SMUT-SMUT-SMUT**

Deidara looked to where he knew Sasuke and Naruto where and saw they had just left. Sasori was still kissing him and began to kiss up his jaw line.

"Ngh... Sasori-danna, they're gone, un" Deidara managed to get out.

"I know"

"That means you can stop, un."

"Hm, but I don't want to" Sasori replied as he began to kiss Deidara's neck. Deidara only moaned as Sasori began sucking and nibbling the blond's neck. Deidara was starting to lose his balance and feel a little lightheaded from what the redhead was doing to him. He placed his hand on the grass and locked his arm in place so he doesn't fall down as he brought his other hand up and wove his fingers in a head of red hair.

Sasori began to unzip Deidara's cloak to reveal a shirt that looked like a cross between a black tank top and a fishnet shirt. Sasori began to tug at the shirt until finally a loud ripping sound was heard. Deidara looked down and saw that his shirt was laying on the ground, ripped right down the middle and he was now topless.

Sasori seemed to like the way Deidara looked as he licked his lips and began kissing Deidara's chest starting at the blond's collarbone. He began licking his way down Deidara's chest until he came to the blond's right nipple. He took it into his mouth and began biting it and nursing it with his tongue until it was fully erect. Then he began to give the other one the same treatment. He licked his way down to Deidara's navel and twirled his tongue around it causing Deidara to softly moan. Taking this as reason enough to continue, he dipped his tongue into the blonds navel.

"Ahh!" the blond half screamed half moaned. His eyes opened wide and he realized just where exactly they were.

"Ngh... Sasori... We... Need to... Stop..." Deidara managed to stutter. "People are... Ngh... Staring, un..."

Sasori looked around from his position on Deidara and realized the blond was right. Everyone who could see them was staring at them. Most of the girls were covering their noses as nosebleeds had come over them since the beginning. Some of the guys themselves were covering their noses or trying to hide their own arousals from suspecting eyes, while the rest of the guys were just staring awkwardly. Deciding it would be best to move somewhere more private, he stood up. Leaning down Sasori picked the blond up and carried him away to their dorm bridal style.

* * *

**Andy:** -still tasting blood and biting and clawing myself while pulling his hair- Sooo goood!!  
**Ritsuka(from Loveless): **Soubi... Is Andy a masochist or something?  
**Soubi(from Loveless):** Yes...  
**Naruto:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS A NARUTO FIC!! NOT A LOVELESS FIC! GET OUT OF HERE! Sorry bout the shot filler chapter that was like mainly smut... But Andy has like, a small writers blocks...  
**Deidara:** By the way, the chapter title is French for Public Exposure, un...  
**Naruto:** LEAVE LOVE FOR ANDY BY REVIEWING AND GIVING HIM IDEAS!! (See his profile for contact information)


	6. Chapter 6: Rooms Full Of Moans

* * *

A/N:

**Andy: **HOORAY!! CHAPTER SIX! FINALLY!!  
**Naruto:** WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
**Andy:** Hehehe Andy had school and was stuck.. But he did it! He finally made chapter 6! AND!! THE PLOT BUNNIES HAVE GIVEN HIM IDEAS SO THE STORY HAS MORE PLOT!!  
**Sasuke:** Whatever.. Just get on with the story.  
**Deidara:** Yea, we wanna read the story, un... We'eve waited long enough...

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy: **This is the last time Andy's putting a disclaimer unless it changes... Not mine... has yaoi.. Smut.. BOYxBOY... Rape/Mention of rape later on... MORE PLOT!!

* * *

**K**onoha **A**cademy  
**B**y: **l**oved-**l**ess (aka: Andy-kun)  
**C**hapter **S**ix:** R**ooms **F**ull **O**f **M**oans

The door to Sasuke and Naruto's dorm room opened, and the two inhabitants entered, Sasuke dragging Naruto mercilessly by his left wrist. Sasuke shut the door and turned around facing Naruto with an almost malicious intent gleaming in his eyes. He smirked as he looked at Naruto, taking extra time to notice his little problem. He pushed Naruto against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head using just his left hand. Sasuke parted Naruto's legs and cupped his aching arousal with his free hand.

Feeling Sasuke's hand where he wanted it most, Naruto couldn't help but moan and whimper when his hand didn't move. He tried thrusting up into Sasuke's hand but was stopped by the amount of force Sasuke was using to keep Naruto in place. The next thing he knew, Naruto felt a warm air ghosting over the outer shell of his ear and a tongue tracing it.

"Hn, a little impatient are we eh Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred, making sure to sound as seductive as possible. He attached himself to the top of Naruto's neck underneath his ear and began nipping and sucking at the skin slowly turning it a pinkish hue.

"No matter" he said between attaching and moving slowly down Naruto's neck. "I can take care of that really soon." He removed his hand from in between Naruto's legs and brought it up to begin unbuttoning Naruto's collar and shirt as he continued moving further down on the blond's neck. Once Naruto's shirt was completely unbuttoned and spread apart, Sasuke teasingly dragged a pale index finger across Naruto's bare torso and reveled in the smooth feeling of the blond before him and taking in the beautiful moans emulating from hm. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of cold, metal handcuffs. Straightening back out he met Naruto's eyes and leaned in closer, crashing his lips onto the blond's and forcing his tongue past the two muscles and deep into the dark cavern of Naruto's mouth. Using this as a distraction he brought the handcuffs up to Naruto's currentlypinned hands and hooked the handcuffs through a hoop fastened to the wall and handcuffed him in place.

Naruto felt a shiver travelling up Naruto's spine as he felt the cold and metallic handcuffs clasp around his hands and locking them in place above his head. He gently tugged his arms down to try and free them as he desperately wanted to touch the raven in front of him. But it was no use, they were locked in place and only Sasuke could take them off.

Naruto couldn't help but moan as he felt a pair of lips on his neck again. They were sucking, nipping, biting, and marking his neck all over the place as they traveled further south.

As Sasuke reached Naruto's collarbone he began to deviate from his straight-down path and began his ministrations on a broader path. He trailed kisses from Naruto's collarbone to his right nipple, softly kissing the area around it before taking it into his mouth. Naruto's moans only fueled the raven even more and drove him onwards on his path of lust for the blond.

**XX**

Sasori kicked the door open after unlocking it and carried Deidara in to the double dorm room. Closing the door with his foot, he moved forward towards the bed and gently dropped his blond on top of the bed. He licked his lips as he gazed at the blond presented before him; Deidara had the cloak hanging off his wrists, his shirt ripped in the middle baring his torso, and his pants already unbuckled. Sasori spared no time in planting his lips upon the blond's and quickly tugging the cloak off Deidara and removing his own cloak. After that was done, Deidara began to tug at the shirt Sasori was wearing, which was very similar to the torn top he was wearing. After a few more forceful tugs the shirt gave way and ripped in several places, making it easier for the blond to completely free Sasori of the offending article of clothing which kept him from the silky smooth skin he wanted so much to touch.

"Aa-aahh" Deidara moaned when Sasori unzipped his tight jeans and pushed his hand into it and grabbed his arousal.

"Eager are we, Dei-chan?" Sasori smirked at the responsive moaning Deidara released as he slowly began to pump his hand up and down.

"D-danna... P-please..." Deidara whimpered. The blond's whimpers only fueled the redhead even more as he removed the remainder of the blond's clothing and began to stroke him even faster.

"Aa-ahhh" Deidara kept moaning, writhing in pleasure under Sasori as Sasori began to nibble and bite on the blond's neck as well. Finally fed up with being the only fully undressed, Deidara began tugging at Sasori's pants, fiddling with the belt buckle to get it open. Once open, Deidara tugged Sasori's pants off and rid him of the remainder of his own clothes. Deciding not to be the only one being touched, Deidara took the redhead's length into his own hand and began stroking it in rhythm to Sasori's hand.

"A-ah, Deidara" Sasori breathed out sharply. He removed both his and Deidara's hands and received a high pitched whine from the blond beneath him. He took both of their arousals and pressed them together, earning a sharp hiss from each male. He stroked them both with one hand and began grinding into the blond beneath him. Said blond could only moan at the sensations and wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, allowing him to take full control. As Sasori began to kiss Deidara, he let his free hand roam downwards until it reached the blond's entrance. He ran a finger over it and it caused a greatly undesired reaction from the blond.

Deidara shut his eyes together tightly, broke the kiss, and started twisting and turning.

"No! I can't!" Tears began to slowly trickle from the corners of Deidara's eyes. "I can't! It's... It's still too early... I can't.. I just can't..." Deidara was openly crying and began retreating into himself, curling into a small ball-- obviously not interested in the previous on goings anymore.

"I... I understand, Dei... I'm sorry..." Sasori solemnly and softly apologized. He lied in the bed spooning up behind Deidara and pulled the bed sheets up to cover them. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him into his body, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. "It's okay... I'm sorry..."

**XX**

Quiet sounds of licking and slurping filled the room as they were joined by loud moans and grunts. Sasuke's head kept bobbing up and down on Naruto, who was currently handcuffed to a hoop on the wall and struggling to break free of them. He desperately wanted to touch the raven who was feasting on the blond's arousal. Soon, Naruto began to tense up. Knowing what would be soon to follow the tensing, Sasuke slowed his speed but went further down on the blond.

"Aa-ah, S'suke! I-I'm cu-" Naruto's sentence was interrupted by his own moans as Sasuke took all of Naruto in at once, overwhelming the blond.

**XX**

A pink-haired teenage girl is walk down a hallway of the boys' dorms. She was going to ask her crush, one of the hottest guys at the school, if he wanted to go do something with her later. She arrived in front of his door and was about to knock when she hesitated after hearing something that sounded almost like moaning.

_Is... Someone moaning in there? Oh it has to be Sasuke-kun! Oh my god! Maybe I can catch him naked and make him moan for me!_

Sakura turned the doorknob and walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke sucking on a handcuffed Naruto, and appearing to enjoy it.

"SASUKE!"

**XX**

"SASUKE!" A girl screamed.

Naruto was so overwhelmed by Sasuke's immediate deep-throat that he came into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed some of it and released himself from Naruto, causing the remnants of Naruto's orgasm to spill on his face. Once Naruto was finished, Sasuke turned his head to the petrified pink-haired girl standing in front of the door.

"Well hello Sakura... May I help you?" Sasuke said with a smirk and a lick of his lips, tasting Naruto so more.

After coming down from the euphoric orgasm high and hearing Sasuke speak, Naruto realised that Sakura was standing there, and he was naked and handcuffed to the wall. Naruto blushed deeply and turned his head away in embarrassment, hoping that Sakura didn't and can't see him.

"I- but- you- and- NARUTO!?" Sakura was at a loss for words, so Sasuke began to ignore her. He stood from his position near the floor and tilted Naruto head to face his own. He pressed his lips against the blond's and forced his tongue through Naruto's lips, making Naruto moan at tasting himself.

* * *

**Andy:** Sorry for the wait.. And I tried to make it longer and smuttier to make up for it.. Did Andy succeed?  
**Naruto: **O.O M-maybe.. .  
**Andy:** Well it'll be a while for the next chapter because **A) _YOU_** get to pick whether or not Sakura goes all Fangirly or gets violent.. Those are the only two choices... If no one votes or anything, **_I _**will pick.. and **B)** I have school... Meaning it'll will be a while before the next chapter for either story is out.. Hopefully I can get a nice schedule of writing done so like, every night before bed I will write like at least one paragraph for a story... idk.. I'm still working it out...  
**Deidara: **VOTE AND REVIEW, UN!!


	7. Chapter 7: Shut Down

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, no matter how much I want him...

**Summary:**Naruto is a new student at Konoha Academy, what happens when a horny and kinky Sasuke is his roommate and has taken a liking to young Naruto? SasuNaru YAOI On Hiatus

**Other:** "Talking" /'_thoughts_'/**_dreaming_**

**Pairings:**SasuNaru, possible SasoDei

Omg I am so sorry at how long it's been taking me to write. But the thing is, school is in the way! And I just don't have any time to write.. Honestly, I'm(and you're) lucky enough to get this chapter now as it is! Oh and a warning: there is some violence in this chapter.. Enjoy?  
-hides-

**Konoha Academy  
**Chapter Seven: Shut Down

_**Naruto and Sasuke continued grinding against each other in rhythmic harmony. Each was as naked as the day they were born, flush against each other on the king-sized bed, lips meeting occasionally, tongues battling and teeth clanking against each other. Panting and moaning were continuously echoing throughout the room.**_

_**"S-Sasuke!" Naruto breathed out after a short string of incoherence as Sasuke was attacking his neck with bites. Naruto bucked and arched towards Sasuke after a particularly hard bite between Naruto's neck and collarbone. Moaning loudly he came hard after a long, slow, and torturous grind from Sasuke.**_

Naruto jolted up into a sitting position on his bed, panting heavily.

"Wh-what was that?" Naruto quietly questioned himself as he looked at the clock which read '7:00am'. He began rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake so he could analyze why he was dreaming _that_about Sasuke. He moved to sit against the wall when he realized his pants were wet and... Sticky?

'_Oh crap!_' Naruto screamed inwardly. '_This is going to turn out horribly._' Naruto began hugging his nine-tailed fox plushie and quietly murmuring to it. He spent the next 20 minutes quietly talking to himself and his plushie until he finally drifted off to a slow and steady sleep.

The alarm clock rang at 8:30am waking both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, startled, fell out of the bed and onto the floor, dragging his comforter along with him and landing in a tangled mess, whereas Sasuke only smoothly sat up rubbing his eyes and slightly smirking at the blond's antics.

"Ah! Damn it's already time to get up? Can't I sleep for another hour or so?" Naruto complained verbally. He got from his place on the floor, grabbing his comforter, and rushing over to his armoire after re-placing the comforter on his bed. Naruto then rushed towards the bathroom so he could shower quickly and begin preparing for his first class. As he turned the golden-brass knob he was interrupted by a smooth and stoic voice.

"Dobe, there's no school today. Religious holiday, remember?" Sasuke began sliding out of bed towards Naruto.

"It is? O-oh yea!" Naruto lifted his hand and began scratching the back of his head while grinning widely. Laughing sheepishly, he tried to cover up the fact that he, in fact, didn't remember. As Sasuke began advancing towards Naruto he couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes as he approached ominously.

"W-well, I'll j-just go take my shower anyways" Naruto tried to escape from Sasuke as he was in front of him, almost pressed flush against him. Hearing this, Sasuke decided to try coercing Naruto once more.

"Hn. Would you like some..." Sasuke moved closer and licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear. "Company?" Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke's hot, wet tongue and his warm breath on his ear. Sasuke began deviating from the blond's ear and trailed open kisses along his jaw down towards his chin as he raised both arms and putting his hands on either side of Naruto, locking his arms into place for support.

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's close proximity and couldn't help but be slightly aroused as his body raged with hormones. He tried sliding out from between Sasuke and the wall, but Sasuke only pressed his body against Naruto's to prevent him from escaping. Feeling Sasuke pressed against him made Naruto only more aroused and his eyes fluttered closed.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto shuddered once again as he felt Sasuke's glare and breathe on his face.

"N-no thanks. I-I think I can handle sh-showering alone..."

"Fair enough." And just like that, Sasuke left Naruto and headed to his closet to begin gathering clothes for himself for the day. Naruto slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor panting.

'_How can he have such a big impact on me?_' Naruto got up from the floor and slid into the bathroom, where he would have a more private place to think freely. He shut the door behind him and made sure to lock the door, lest Sasuke begin being perverted again. The blond stripped himself of his fox pajamas Iruka bought for him and turned on the water for the shower. While he waited for the shower to warm, Naruto went over to the mirror and examined himself.

His blond hair was a mess, more so than usual. His eyes traveled downwards until they saw his face. Parts of scars on his face were showing. Three scars on each check were a little noticeable and faded. There were almost whisker-like, and frankly, Naruto was ashamed of them.

"I'll have to fix that after the shower" Naruto mused verbally. He felt the air getting warmer so he walked over to the shower, stripped himself of his boxers and got in. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. It was just the right temperature. After his shower he grabbed a towel and quickly dried his hair before drying the rest of his body. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his scars were fully noticeable. He opened mirror and grabbed a small container of cover up that he knew matched his skin tone, and began covering his 'whiskers' until he was certain they weren't noticeable anymore. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and walked into his dorm.

"Hey teme, the bathroom's all yours!" Naruto loudly said before noticing that Sasuke wasn't there. "Huh, he must not be taking a shower today." The blond walked over to his armoire and got dressed before grabbing his backpack and exiting, heading towards the cafeteria.

Once Naruto got to the cafeteria he noticed everyone was glaring at him.

He tried to disregard them as he moved into the small line in order to buy his daily ramen. After choosing his ramen and paying for it he decided to go sit with Sakura, not noticing the glares he had received from her earlier and now.

As Naruto sat down he saw everyone grab their food and leave, leaving him all alone when he thought they'd soon strike up a conversation with him like normal. But today wasn't a normal day; today was the day everyone knew. He was able to catch Sakura to ask her a question.

"Hey Sakura, why did everyone leave?" he asked cheerfully.

"Don't talk to me, fag!" the pink-haired teen practically screeched at him as she turned to leave Naruto once more.

"W-wait, what?" He grabbed her arm to stop her and that's when it happened. She swung her fist around and jammed it right into his stomach, causing the blond to fall to the ground with an audible 'thud'.

"And stop trying to make Sasuke gay too!" she spat at him, turned on her heels and left. After seeing Sakura punch him and hear what she said, the crowd in the cafeteria decided to act. Some of the people got up and rushed over to Naruto with malicious intent. Some kicked him as others crouched down and started punching him. Expletives, jeers and insults were flying and added to the physical pain being inflicted on the blond.

"Fag!"

"Fuckin' homo!"

"Die and go to hell where you belong!"

One of the members brought out a switchblade knife and held it down to Naruto. "Know what this is, faggot? This is how you're finally going to die." And with that, he pressed the knife against Naruto's cheek and began slicing it, allowing blood to roam on the blond's face and began to trickle down.

"Shit, security!" Someone yelled out which caused everyone to halt and scatter. Some were apprehended before they escaped while others got away, leaving Naruto beaten and bleeding on the ground.

"Alright, alright! Nothing to see here! Move along!" a female voice cried out, moving spectators away so she could get to Naruto. The blond was able to open one eye to see his Martial Arts elective teacher, Kurenai, bending over to pick up Naruto before he lost consciousness.

--

"Hey did you hear? Uzumaki's in the hospital!" a voice whispered loudly.

"Really? What happened?"

Sasuke was in the library quietly studying when he overheard a pair walking in whispering quite loudly. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to what anyone was saying, but once he heard Naruto's name he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

'_Hn. Knowing Naruto, he probably tripped over his shoelace and cracked his head open.'_ Sasuke mused.

"A whole group was wailin' on him in the cafeteria! One guy even took out a knife! Thank god someone went and got security; the nurses say he would've been killed if they hadn't!"

Hearing this shocked and greatly worried Sasuke. He decided, once he finished his homework, he would go visit Naruto in the hospital and hopefully find out the whole story.

It was six in the evening and Sasuke had finally finished all of his homework. Worrying about Naruto really slowed him down and distracted him. He had to continuously restrain himself from leaving his homework and going to him. He gathered his materials and put them away in his backpack as he left the library.

'_Should I go in? Or should I catch him another time?' _Sasuke was standing outside the door to Naruto's hospital room as he watched a nurse dance around the room, making it more homely. Deciding to follow his first thought, Sasuke opened the wooden door with glass window and walked in. He sat on Naruto's bed. Letting his eyes roam over Naruto's unconscious form, he noticed three marks on each of Naruto's cheeks. He softly began rubbing his thumb over one of them, reveling in how smooth Naruto's skin felt, even with the scars, and how they made him more exotic, more bestial, and how Sasuke loved the way they looked on him.

As he thought quietly to himself he felt Naruto stir, and watched his eyes flutter open.

"S-Sasuke?" the blond stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, dobe. What happened?" Sasuke queried.

"I-I got beat up..."

"Well... Where did you get these scars?" Naruto jerked his head away from Sasuke's hand after the question."

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke noticed as Naruto's eyes went from a shining pool of happiness and full of hype to that of shame and hurt. Naruto turned his back to Sasuke.

"I... I think you should leave now Sasuke..." And then Sasuke realized what was happening right before his eyes.

Naruto was shutting down.

* * *

Sorry, but this felt like the _perfect_ spot to end the chapter... Unfortunately, both stories are still on hiatus due to school.. Hopefully I can still find _some_ time to write my stories... Until then, please bear with me??

†Andy†


End file.
